<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Friends by Crystalessences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184402">Just Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalessences/pseuds/Crystalessences'>Crystalessences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Requested, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalessences/pseuds/Crystalessences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus Pike x fem!reader<br/>A seating struggle in a crowded bar spirals into a night in Agent Pike's bed<br/>--<br/>prompt request on tumblr<br/>“I know we're just friends but you're sitting on my lap and I'm so sorry if I get hard." &amp; "I think the condom just broke."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: explicit sexual content, oral (f receiving), p in v sex, the condom breaks (no ramifications, just plot point), swearing, and mentions of alcohol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally Friday and a Friday that actually marked the end of your work week for once. No wonder everyone wanted to go out. The case that had been hanging over the team’s head for the last month was finally wrapped. Arrests had been made, stolen artwork recovered, and reports finished. So, when Marcus Pike suggested hitting a local pub for drinks to celebrate everyone agreed. The whole team piled into the already packed pub, narrowly managing to snag a booth in the back. Far away for the bar, yes, but at least it had almost enough seats for everyone.</p><p>You volunteered to grab the first round while everyone got settled, returning with pitchers of beer and a few fruity drinks for those on your team who had actual taste buds. You were met with a chorus of cheers and “thanks” but no seat. Ed and Larry had found some spare stools around to crowd around the end of the table but a quick glance around the pub revealed they’d snagged the last ones. Cool. It wouldn’t kill you to stand for a little while, after all you’d spent most of your afternoon hunched over your desk.</p><p>Of all you coworkers its Marcus who notices your plight, sliding out of his spot at the end of the booth. He pats the gaudy red vinyl, “here take a seat. I’ll stand.”</p><p>You’re tempted to give in when he flashes you his million-dollar smile, but you shake your head. Marcus had worked his ass off on this case, he did not need to be standing now.</p><p>“(Y/N),” he chides, “take the seat.”</p><p>You stick your tongue out, arms crossed, “you sit down.”</p><p>“Oh come on, let me be the gentleman, take my seat.”</p><p>“What if I don’t want you to be a gentleman?”</p><p>Marcus’s eyebrows nearly jump into his hairline as his mouth falls into a small ‘o’. You slap a hand over your mouth as heat rushes to your face. That was not how you meant for that to sound. You thanked any and all deities out there that the rest of the team was otherwise occupied and hadn’t just heard you say that to your boss.</p><p>While you’re busy being mortified at your apparent lack of filter Marcus strikes, pulling you down and into his lap at the table. “We’ll both sit then.”</p><p>Shocked you stare wide eyed across the table at Tina and Meg who just laugh and give you two discreet thumbs up. Your two coworkers were well aware of the crush you harbored for your team leader and often egged you on to flirt with him. At least they could enjoy this. You on the other hand wanted to melt into a puddle and never speak to anyone again.</p><p>The night wears on, painfully slow, as you sip on your drink and attempt to make normal conversation with the team while being perched in your boss’s lap. Over time you begin to feel less awkward about it, but only slightly. No one comments on it, no one looks at you weird. You usually worked closely with Marcus in the field, so it wasn’t unusual for the two of you to be a tad overfriendly. This was something else entirely though. Sometime over the course of sipping on your second drink Marcus loosely wraps his arm around your waist, his warm hand coming to rest innocently above your knee, occasionally give you a quick squeeze while you chat with Ed. A subtle reminder of his attentions.</p><p>Tina offers you and Marcus refills after you finish your second glass, but you turn her down, settling back into your seat. Just a little buzz was plenty tonight. Marcus’s arm suddenly tightens around your middle as he leans forward, his chest pressed tightly to your back.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>The heat quickly returns to your cheeks when you realize what your wiggling’s caused. Some work night out this was turning out to be.</p><p>“<em>I know we’re just friends</em>,” Marcus’s voice is low next to your ear, strained almost, “<em>but you’re sitting on my lap and I’m sorry if I get hard</em>.”</p><p>He didn’t sound all that sorry.</p><p>Maybe it was the alcohol, or the dim pub, or the way his hand felt so large and warm on your hip -even through your clothes- or maybe you finally found your courage in that moment, but it was not the normal you who that leans back and grinds down oh so slightly into his lap. “What if I don’t want to be friends?”</p><p>His fingers dig into your hips as his lips graze down the side of your throat. “Then why don’t we go back to my place and change that, sweetheart?”</p><p>You cannot nod fast enough.</p><p>“I can drive you home if you want,” Marcus raises his voice above the din just enough for some of your tablemates to overhear. “I’d feel better driving you than letting you take a cab.”</p><p>“You don’t have to, Pike,” standing, you do your best to dismiss his help. It’s not odd for Marcus to offer to drive someone home, or help out other team members off the clock, he’s just sweet and thoughtful that way. Your coworkers are quick to buy the excuse and ignore your insistence that you are capable of getting home on your own. Not that home is anywhere close to where you want to be tonight.</p><p>Marcus escorts you out after a flurry of goodbyes and goodnights to your team, his hand resting on the small of your back. You are barely to his car when he backs you up against it, his lips diving in to meet yours. It’s a desperate and needy kiss, the two of you have been dancing around this for far too long. You want him and his want for you is becoming more prominent the longer he stays pressed up against you.</p><p>“I- ha- I thought-” his mustache tickles ever so slightly as he kisses down your jaw- “thought you were going to- to take me home.”</p><p>“Don’t know if I can wait that long now that I’ve had a taste.”</p><p>Tugging at his shirt collar you manage to pull yourself away long enough to look him in the eye, “Marcus, take me home.”</p><p>Marcus groans, “I can’t say no to you, sweetheart.” One more quick peck on the lips before he’s opening the car door for you, ever the gentleman. His hand rests on your thigh the whole drive back, rubbing lazy circles that just serve to build up the growing need in your core. The moment his front door closes your both back on each other. He nips at you bottom lip and you happily let him in, let him lead the way. Your fingers tangle in his impossibly soft locks as one of his hands comes down to knead the soft flesh of your ass. It’s all tongue and teeth and needy hands as the two of you blindly stumble through his place to the one room you want. Marcus swallowing every moan and whimper he coaxes out of you. Reaching the bedroom he pulls back, cheeks flushed and hair mused he looks so incredibly handsome in the moment and it only stokes the flames of your desire for him.</p><p>Brushing some of your now wild hair from your face his tone softens, “is this what you want, sweetheart?”</p><p>Your heart melts for him. How could any woman break the heart of someone so kind and loving and caring? “I want you, Marcus, for as long as you will have me.” Tonight was tonight. You could hope it would be the catalyst for something far more between the two of you, but for now you wanted to at least enjoy your night in his arms.</p><p>Marcus lights up with the million-dollar smile before leaning in for one soft, slow kiss. He toys with the edge of your blouse, a silent question. His fingers feel like fire where they brush against the bare skin of your stomach. You reach for your buttons, happy to be rid of all that’s between you when he stops you. “Let me.” He undresses you with a sort of reverence, leaving a trail of kisses down each new patch of skin he reveals. Across your chest, down your arms, stopping along your stomach as he slowly drags your pants down.</p><p>“Look at you.”</p><p>You know he can see the growing damp spot on your underwear as he helps you out of your shoes and pants, but he blatantly ignores it as he comes back up to undo your bra. Taking you breasts in his hands he squeezes, rolling and pinching both nipples. He’s beyond skilled with his hands. You wonder what else those fingers could do.</p><p>“Marcus…” you whimper as he continues his ministrations, “Marcus please…”</p><p>“Hm? What do you want?” He mutters against your neck, “do you want me to touch you here?” One hand drags across your belly to toy with the hem of your panties and you groan.</p><p>“Yes! Oh Marcus, please don’t tease!” You’re rolling your hips against his hand, trying to find some sort of friction to sate your burning need.</p><p>He silences you with another kiss, guiding you back until your knees meet his mattress. “Lay down for me, sweetheart.” While you crawl back onto the bed Marcus swiftly rids himself of clothes until he’s left in just his briefs. You had seen him shirtless once, in passing, while getting ready for a case, but this, this view was mouthwatering.</p><p>Crawling up to you he smooths his hands over your thighs, slowly pushing them apart, leaving you on full display for him. Hooking one finger around your panties he smiles up at you, more mischievous than you’ve ever seen him. “You going to let me take care of you, (Y/N)?”</p><p>That shouldn’t even be a question at this point. You’re physically dripping for the man in front of you. “Oh please… Marcus please…”</p><p>The moment your panties are tossed away he licks one flat stripe up your slit. Marcus’s grip digs into your thighs as your legs try to close around his head. “Oh fuck!” His tongue circles your clit and you swear your soul leaves your body. Spurred on by your whimpers and moans Marcus continues his assault, sucking on your clit as he slides one thick finger into your sopping hole. You throw you head back at the pleasant stretch as one hand tangles into his hair. You never want this man’s mouth to stop.</p><p>He’s quick to work you up to a second finger and you nearly cum from that alone. You’re grip on his hair tightens and he hums around your clit. “Marcus, I’m so close-”</p><p>He lets go of your clit with an audible <em>pop</em>, “oh yeah?” Smug grin plastered across his lips, covered in your juices, he crooks his fingers in that perfect ‘come hither’ motion. “What about when I do this?” His fingers brush that soft spot inside you that has you seeing stars.</p><p>Your body arches off the bed as your orgasm washes over you, Marcus’s talented fingers coaxing you through it. He reaches up to kiss you as your body slowly comes back to earth. You can taste yourself on his tongue as you run your fingers through his hair.</p><p>“How was that?” he whispers, nose bumping against yours.</p><p>“Absolutely incredible, Agent Pike,” you smile up at him, still riding out the bliss. Reaching down you blindly feel for him, still trapped in his briefs. More than happy to return the favor you work under the waistband of his underwear to wrap your hand his cock. He’s hot and heavy in your hand as you give him a few experimental strokes. You revel in the pleasure that falls over his face, eye sliding closed as his mouth drops into a silent ‘o.’</p><p>“Marcus-”</p><p>His hand quickly latches onto your wrist, drawing your hand away. “I-I need to be inside you.”</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for?” Spreading you legs you fall back into his pillows, looking up at him with big doe eyes.</p><p>“Look at you. Perfect.” He leans back in for a quick kiss before rolling away, shedding his briefs and rummaging around in his nightstand. The telltale sound of foil fills the room and Marcus grunts as he rolls the condom on. He’s back on you shortly after, lips slotted against yours as he rubs his cock along your slit. Your breath leaves your lungs as his head bumps against your clit, still sensitive from your release.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Yes.” Hooking one leg around his waist you urge him forward. He has infinitely more patience than you, slowly working his way in, splitting you open inch by inch. Head thrown back in a silent scream you can barely register the sweet praises Marcus whispers across your skin as he stuffs you full. You’ve never felt anyone so deep inside you before.</p><p>As some of the tension melts away Marcus begins to rock back and forth, slowly winding up the knot in your belly again. Eyes closed and chest heaving Marcus begins to lose himself in you, how you feel like you’re made for him. So tight and warm, your velvety walls clamp down on his cock when he hits that spot…</p><p>He suddenly comes to a stop, withdrawing. You whine at the loss, feeling so empty and needy. Sitting back on his knees he pulls off the condom. The solemn look on his face makes panic blossom deep in your chest.</p><p>“Marcus, what-”</p><p>
  <em>“I think the condom just broke.”</em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Your nerves dissipate. It wasn’t something you’d done.</p><p>Holding a hand out you coax him back down for a soft kiss. “I appreciate how careful and thoughtful you are Marcus, that’s part of what makes you, you.” He cracks a small smile as you pull him down for another kiss. “I’m clean and I’m on the pill so we’re okay… and if you want to keep going, I have no complaints but if you want to stop that’s okay too.”</p><p>He looks down at you, wide-eyed but grinning, “you’re sure?”</p><p>Pulling him back in you wrap both legs around his waist, trapping his cock against your warmth and grinding down hard. “Very sure.”</p><p>Marcus groans, lining himself back up, “you’re fucking perfect, sweetheart.”</p><p>He nearly knocks the breath out of you as he impales you on his cock, leaving you a babbling mess as he throws one leg over his shoulder. The new angle has you seeing stars and its not long until the knot in your core is ready to snap again. It must show on your face, Marcus leans in, nipping at the shell of your ear with a smirk. “Let go for me, baby.”</p><p>You do. Your second orgasm hitting you like a freight train as you cum around Marcus’s cock, falling completely limp in his arms while he continues to pound into you. Your body and mind gone as he draws out your pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck sweetheart, so tight,” he grunts when his pace begins to falter. “Can I?”</p><p>Breathless, you smile up at him, “cum in me Marcus.”</p><p>His hips stutter before snapping into you one last time as he comes hard and deep. He stills inside you, coming down from his own high, still whispering you praises. Pressing a kiss to your forehead he slowly pulls out and collapses at your side, wide smile plastered across his face.</p><p>“What?” You can’t help but grin back, his mood infectious.</p><p>“You should sit in my lap more often.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>